


Blind Leading the Blind

by sorceress_of_gallifrey



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bad Humor, Blind jokes, Crack, Gen, Probably ooc, and this has been sitting in my files for even longer, sorry yall i haven't watched it in ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorceress_of_gallifrey/pseuds/sorceress_of_gallifrey
Summary: Matt and Foggy go on a supply run and manage to mortify the poor store employee with Matt's poor taste in jokes.





	Blind Leading the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably hella ooc but I'm cleaning out my wip folders and this one has been sitting there since about 2015 and I'm not gonna rewatch both seasons for the sake of a crack one-shot lol

Matt scoffed under his breath as the stapler failed in its only job. “We are officially out of staples. I think it’s time, Foggy.”

His partner, Foggy, was across the office but Matt heard him stop what he was doing to listen. He sighed before responding with, “I guess that’s the last straw then? We can run a law firm without pens and even without a pencil sharpener, but when it comes to staples, Matthew Murdock draws the line!”

The blind man gave a small laugh at his friend’s joke. “Really, though. We’ve been putting this off for too long.”

“We? I hope you’re kidding Matt; I’ve been trying to get you to go to the store with me for weeks! I would’ve gone alone but you’re so picky about the things we use here.”

“Alright, you have a point. You have time now?” Matt said, still chuckling. He loved that they could go back to this after Foggy found out about his alter ego. They were finally back on joking terms, they had gotten Nelson and Murdock back together--for good this time.

“Yeah. I need a break anyway. All work and no play makes Foggy a very dull boy.” Foggy walked out of his office and grabbed his jacket off the hook before meeting Matt in front of Karen’s desk with his cane. He relinquished the cane and guided Matt out the door, even though he knew that his friend needed neither.

Outside, they hailed a cab that took them straight to the office supply store. Foggy asked that the cabbie wait for them and he and Matt walked into the store. Inside, they walked past the shiny, new laptops neither of them could afford to reach the aisle that really mattered: the stapler isle. Foggy held the basket and watched as Matt shook various boxes to find the ones that he liked the feel of best. In any other situation, Matt was fine with whatever staples or pencils or pens were available, but when given the chance to choose his own, he wanted to be absolutely comfortable with his choice. If that meant spending a few extra dollars on name-brand products, then so be it. Foggy had accepted his pickiness long ago when they had met in college and ceased questioning Matt’s choice. 

“I like these,” the blind man said, holding up a box. “Do you remember what brand we got last time? Those were nice, too.”

Foggy moved forward so his friend could drop the box in the basket. “I think they were Swinglines. Don’t quote me on that, but that sounds like some fancy brand that you would buy.”

Matt only nodded and tilted his head toward the ground. Suddenly, he jerked his head back up as if he had just gotten a great idea and a burst of motivation to see it through. Instead, he said, “Now for pencils. I know you’ve been complaining about these for quite a while.”

Holding his arm out so that Matt could hold onto it, Foggy lead him to the writing utensil aisle. They both knew that this wasn’t necessary, but they may as well keep up appearances, even in the back of an office supply store. Foggy chose the pencils since Matt preferred pens (which he proceeded to select after minutes of searching for his favorite style) and they gathered most of what was left of Foggy’s mental list. “All we need now is legal paper.”

“Alright, Fog. Lead the way,” Matt said cheerfully, glad that their shopping was almost done. They walked down a couple aisles before Matt heard Foggy huff in frustration. After a few more minutes of mindless wandering, Matt asked, “Something wrong?”

Foggy groaned before replying, “I can’t find the damn paper aisle. This place is like a maze.”

“Fog, there are signs at the top of the shelves.”

“You think I haven’t been looking at those?” his friend replied, indignation tainting his voice. “They’re so vague, and everytime I think we’ve found the right place, there’s no legal paper.”

Matt furrowed his brow and said, “Let’s just go ask someone. The cab is waiting outside; he’s gonna charge us if we don’t hurry.” Without waiting for a reply, he unfolded his cane and walked to the front to find the nearest sales person. He could hear Foggy trailing behind him, if reluctantly, and stopped in front of the front desk. 

The girl at the desk looked up from what she was doing and said, “How can I help you?”

“Hi, my friend and I are looking for legal paper but,” Matt leaned forward and brought his hand to his face as if he were telling her a secret, “it’s like the blind leading the blind out here.” He leaned back with a good-natured grin and heard Foggy trying to stifle his laughter behind him. “Can you lead the way, please?”

“O-of course. It’s just this way,” the girl said before leading them down an aisle to the printer section. At the very end was a wide selection of basic paper. “The paper starts here and wraps around to the next aisle to your left. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“You’ve been a great help already. Thank you,” Foggy said. All attempts at subtlety vanished as she walked briskly away and Foggy burst out laughing.

Matt looked at him in confused amusement. “What?”

“You should-should’ve seen her f-face!” he managed between deep breaths of laughter. He brought his hands to his face to wipe his eyes as Matt joined in with a chuckle.

“Was it that bad?” he asked with a smirk.

His friend stopped to look at him. “That bad? Matt, it was priceless. The moment you said “blind leading the blind”-oh she looked absolutely mortified!”

The blind man somewhat expected this. People tended to treat him like glass that could break with one wrong move, but he was still a person, blind or not. He didn’t need to see her face to know how his joke affected her; her heart seemed to skip a beat and she let out a breath when he said it--more than likely, her eyes widened in shock, too, if Foggy was to believed about her facial expression. “You know, you should make a joke next time, Fog. See how uncomfortable they get when it’s not even the one affected making light of it,” Matt said, still chuckling.

Foggy let out another burst of laughter. “Oh, I could only imagine the look on the poor guy’s face at that. He’d probably think I was a horrible friend.”

“Make it funny and maybe I’ll forgive you for your poor taste in humor,” Matt replied with a challenging grin.


End file.
